Shave Up
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Juegos de Parafilias del Foro Drarry Acomoclitismo: Excitación por los genitales depilados. Por que todos tenemos una mente algo retorcida a la hora del sexo y Draco Malfoy al parecer no eran la excepción. D/H


SHAVE UP

**SHAVE UP**

Era uno de esos días, sabía que tendría una larga jornada de trabajo, así que lo último que quería escuchar al levantarse era, casualmente, lo primero que Draco _siempre_ le decía. Siendo un Malfoy tan pudoroso y acatador de las buenas costumbres higiénicas, sentía que era necesario recordarle _cada maldita mañana_ lo mismo a su "super" novio, porque, según él, la repetición era la única forma de que su testarudo cerebro Gryffindor entendiera el mensaje.

Después de haber pasado una larga noche en una redada de magos indecentes que piensan que es divertido ir a farmacias y hechizar condones para que desaparezca justo cuando el hombre esta por correrse, llegó a la casa molido, y eso que aún no había hecho el papeleo, no, eso le tocaría hacerlo el día de hoy, junto con interrogatorios. Estar tan cerca de la posición de jefe de Aurores solo hacía que su trabajo fuera el triple, y venir a casa para ser mimado por su novio era todo lo que anhelaba, pero, en las últimas semanas, era todo lo que NO recibía.

―Bueno días, amor―susurró Draco en su oreja, para después morderle el lóbulo. Su cuerpo se estremeció, como siempre lo hacía ante las caricias de su novio, pero esa rutina se la sabía de memoria.

―Buenos días― susurró somnoliento―tengo un largo día hoy.

―Lo sé― dijo con Draco, con un tono cargado de sensualidad― a ver si te ayudo a liberar un poco esa tensión que tienes acumulada de anoche― sugirió, dándole cortos besos en la frente, bajando a los parpados, mordiendo suavemente la nariz, lamiendo levemente los labios, y Harry se relajó pensando que, tal vez, esta mañana sería distinta a las demás, hasta que el rubio llegó al punto de conflicto―umm amor a ver si te haces un buen _depilo._

El depilo era la afeitada para los magos, cuando Draco se entero que Harry usaba esa rudimentaria cosa llamada rasuradora, le exigió que actuara como mago y aprendiera el hechizo _depilo._ para rasurarse. Al fin y al cabo esa cosa muggle no cumplía bien su función, al contrario del hechizo que dejaba la piel suave. Harry nunca aprendió bien como hacerlo y por más que se afeitara a escondidas Draco nunca quedaba satisfecho.

―Me acabo de levantar, Draco, ¿Cómo se supone que me voy hacer un _depilo_?― Soltó con un tono de falsa dulzura.

―Yo solo digo…

Y así es como comenzaban sus días, nada de sexo y muchas palabras y regaños por parte de Draco. Al final, se fue tan o aún más estresado de lo que estaba. Todo porque un poco de barba era demasiada molestia para él. ¡Oh, siempre decoroso y puritano Draco soy-perfecto Malfoy!

―¿Mala noche?

―Estabas conmigo, ¿qué crees?

―Umm, si no es por las redadas de anoche, entonces, a ver… ¿Qué te hizo el hurón?

―Más bien que NO me hizo―soltó con un tono lleno de amargura.

―Mira, Harry―comenzó a decir Ron cogiendo una silla del escritorio más cercano y tomando asiento frente a su mejor amigo― el hurón no me cae de perlas, pero supongo que tiene su algo que te hace feliz, ¿cierto?

―Cierto―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Últimamente, no he visto que te esté haciendo muy feliz. Es más, desde aquella vez que le preparaste la noche pervertida para su aniversario…

¡Oh, sí! Harry recordó esa ocasión, había pasado un mes recorriendo los mejores _"sexshop"_ del país en busca de buenos juguetes sexuales y un par de películas de buena calidad. Estarían cumpliendo 3 años de estar juntos y, por alguna razón, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer una noche, como bien la bautizó Ron, _"pervertida."_ Nunca había visto a Draco tan desinhibido como aquella noche. Después de una cena romántica, lo sorprendió con un abrazo que, en verdad, era la máscara para esposarle las manos y vendarle los ojos, lo llevó al sofá y puso a correr la película que había comprado, mientras que besaba, mordía y estimulaba por aquí y por allá el cuerpo de Draco a su antojo.

Draco estaba duro, así que le quitó la venda para que disfrutara más porque, al parecer, estaba ansioso por ver lo que esos gemidos del televisor estaban haciendo. Sus virginales ojos agarraron la escena en que uno de los tres hombres que aparecía en pantalla se baja el boxer y mostraban claramente el miembro duro y rojizo con la punta húmeda, los otros dos hombres de la película se relamieron al igual que Draco y, aprovechando que estaba embobado en el televisor, Harry comenzó a darle tremenda mamada, o eso pensó él, porque el miembro de su novio cada vez estaba más duro y brotaba más líquido, a pesar de que el rubio no soltara ni un sonido, aunque eso no era muy extraño, ya que Draco siempre era reservado en eso de ser escandaloso, paró lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada, solo para ver a su querido Draco poseído por la pantalla.

―Amor, ¿te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?―preguntó, masturbándolo lentamente

―Me encanta, Harry, pero no lo soporto más, solo fóllame― dijo, con voz desesperada, y Harry abrió los ojos como platos, no solo por la necesidad en su voz, sino también porque Draco no usaba palabras como _"fóllame"._

Pero si Draco estaba encendido, quién era él para enojarse. Se quitó la ropa de un tirón y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la cama.

―No, no, no, aquí, en el sofá frente a la película― pidió sin siquiera apartar la mirada del maldito aparato. Ahora no sabía si enojarse o disfrutar del lado pervertido de su novio, cosas como esa no pasaban siempre, así que se acomodó en el sofá, con Draco sin siquiera parpadear y penetró a su novio de una estocada.

Draco nunca apartó la mirada del televisor, pero sí gritó como un endemoniado, en todas las poses que le rogó a Harry que se la _metiera_ y, él bien mandado, cogió a su novio arriba, abajo, de lado, de cabeza y en cualquier otra posición que no comprometiera el ángulo de visibilidad del televisor.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó con ganas de acción, comenzó a masturbar a Harry para despertarlo y cuando lo tuvo despierto en todas las formas, levantó la sabana dispuesto a bajar a territorios oscuros, pero, por alguna extraña razón, subió inmediatamente y solo lo masturbó, mientras lo besaba con algo de dejadez, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

―¿Pasa algo?― fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, al ver que, después de una buena corrida, Draco casualmente corriera para el baño.

―No nada― le gritó desde la ducha― creo que es hora de que te hagas un _depilo_ Harry, esa barba está insoportable.

―Sabes Ron, ahora que lo dices, a partir de esa mañana es que pienso que todo comenzó― dijo Harry pensativo.

―Mira, solo porque soy el mejor amigo del mundo, te haré este favor― dijo Ron con aires de falso drama. El moreno solo levantó una ceja, muy al estilo Malfoy para el gusto del pelirrojo― vete a casa, mira la película que tenía embobado a tu novio y descubre qué fue lo que lo encendió tanto.

―¡Puff! Ron eso es estúpido, pueden ser un millón de cosas, como el hecho de que le dé morbo ver pornografía mientras folla, o yo qué sé. Draco es bien remilgado en esas cosas, capaz y era la primera porno gay que veía en su vida.

―O tal vez tenga un oscuro fetichismo del que tú no sabes. Nada pierdes, es más, hasta sales ganando, ya que, con lo duro que seguro te ponen las películas, pasarás toda la mañana masturbándote.

Harry podía ser muy testarudo en muchas cosas, pero nunca en los consejos de Ron, ya que, sabios consejos por parte de Ron, era como el torneo de los tres magos, algo que pasaba cada cien años. Así que se escabulló de la oficina, se apareció en la casa, se sentó desnudo en el sofá con un bote de vaselina a su lado y pulsó "play". Cierto que era muy erótico ver a los tres hombres en acción y, como le dijo a Ron, cualquiera se podía encender con eso, no había nada raro, morboso o pervertido en la película que pudiera considerar como algo para fetichismo, lo cual aún lo dejaba con la duda.

Regresó después de un buen almuerzo, cuatro corridas y la mente más atribulada que antes.

―¿Nada?― preguntó Ron, viendo el desasosiego en su amigo

―Nada, lo único que me queda es hacerme un decente _depilo_ cada noche para ver si eso lo mantiene contento en las mañanas.

―Yo te enseño cómo hacerlo, aunque si quieres un mejor resultado, usa esta crema depilatoria que inventaron mis hermanos― dijo, dándole un pote de color azul― fui a recogerla a la hora del almuerzo, tenía el presentimiento de que no encontrarías nada.

―Entonces ¿para qué me mandaste a casa en primer lugar?

―Puff! Es más que obvio, ¿no crees?― Harry negó con la cabeza― Unas buenas pajas y tendrías la cabeza más clara para concentrarte― rodó los ojos con todas las de la ley. Como había dicho antes, sabios consejos por parte de Ron eran algo que pasaba cada cien años.

Ciertamente, con la mente un poco más clara, decidió barajar sus opciones. O Draco era de esos pervertidillos que les gusta joder cuando ven una porno, o de verdad estaba harto de la barba de Harry, aunque, a decir verdad, no era ni una barba, era solo la sombra de lo que podía salir al día siguiente si no se rasuraba o hacía un buen _depilo_. Decidió probar con la primera teoría, cosa que le dio un increíble tirón en su miembro; el solo pensar que Draco tenía su lado morboso lo ponía tremendamente duro, pero era mejor no adelantarse a los hechos. Así que salió temprano y se fue a un _sexshop_ a comprar otra película. El dependiente le aconsejó una llamada _"Los machos"._

Después de una cena llena de conversaciones interesantes del día, agarradera de mano y roce de piernas, Harry le comentó que había comprado una película que quería ver junto con él. A diferencia de la otra, cosa que Harry no le vio mucha diferencia entre una película y la otra, a Draco no parecía interesarle mucho. Los hombres tenían un increíble cuerpo y hacían el papel de albañil, policía y bombero. El prototipo de hombre era bien masculino, velludos, musculosos, de voz grave y rudos. A pesar de que tuvieron sexo esa noche, y más porque Harry era el que estaba extremadamente caliente, Draco seguía tan apático como antes y, para cierre de la noche, cuando cayeron rendidos, culminó con la frase que le hinchaba las pelotas.

― Ya va siendo ahora que te hagas un _depilo_, Harry― y le dio la espalda_, ¡LE DIO LA ESPALDA!!_

Esa noche, no pudo dormir, pensando en ambas películas que había visto ese día, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Las revivió paso a paso, hombres machos, hombres sexys, ¿Qué los diferenciaba? ¿Qué puso a Draco tan caliente? Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era hora de levantarse, así que, silenciosamente, fue al baño para así no tener que escuchar la _"recomendación"_ sobre qué hacer con su barba. Tomó la pomada y, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de la puerta, se hizo una autoevaluación. ¿Y si no era el libido de Draco sino más bien la apariencia de Harry? Ciertamente, no se veía tan musculoso como los hombres de la noche anterior o pulcros como los chicos de la otra película, pero él no estaba tan mal, después de todo, Draco antes no había tenido problemas con él en esos aspectos.

Tomó un poco de la crema en sus dedos y la miró desdeñosamente, cinco horas de masturbación la mañana pasada para llegar a la conclusión de una crema hecha por los gemelos Weasley.

―Me pregunto si ellos tendrán juguetes sexuales en su tienda― pensó distraídamente, sintiendo un leve apretón en su bolas, una buena "obra manual" no le vendría mal esa mañana. Y, sin darse cuenta, se pasó la mano embetunada por sus bolas y un poco más de su ingle―¡Mierda!― fue su "ágil" reacción.

―¿Harry?―llamó Draco desde la cama― ¿Pasó algo?

―No, nada amor― respondió con falsa calma. Prendió la ducha y se metió, como decían las instrucciones, a enjuagar hasta que toda la crema haya sido eliminada. Cuando fue así, notó que estaba sin vellos en la parte izquierda de su ingle y en sus testículos. Lo cual se veía extremadamente extraño― ¡Ya, qué rayos!― decidió untarse la crema en _TODAS_ sus partes íntimas, incluyendo la raja de su trasero. Se terminó de duchar y salió sintiéndose, por alguna extraña razón, más ligero que de costumbre.

Salió del baño secándose el cabello y, al mirar a su novio en la cama, casi pensó que Vodemort había vuelto a la vida y estaba parado detrás de él. Draco tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la mandíbula casi rozaba el suelo, y eso era decir mucho, considerando que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

―¿Qué pasa, Draco?― preguntó preocupado, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un largo gemido de la boca de su novio y su sensual lengua relamiéndose.

Draco miraba sin pestañar a su ingle, bajó su mirada y notó la erección de su novio como una tienda de campaña oculta bajo la sabana. Levantó una ceja sorprendido. Draco estaba duro y él no había hecho nada, o eso pensaba. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, ignorante de la situación y la causante, de lo único que se dio cuenta era de que Draco estaba, literalmente, babeando; y eso era decir mucho, ya que los Malfoy no babean.

Cuando estuvo parado frente al rubio, éste se tiró como león sobre su presa y se tragó su leve erección de un golpe, chupó y lamió como nunca lo había hecho, y Harry tuvo que hacer magia, no literalmente, para poder sentarse en la cama y tener al rubio chupando como poseso entre sus piernas, lamiendo sus pelotas y succionando con ganas. Se corrió con gusto, cayendo acostado a la cama, su mente estaba llena de nada, sus labios enganchados en una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos solo veía multicolor como un caleidoscopio. No sabía qué rayos había poseído a Draco, pero lo pensaba disfrutar.

―Harry― gimió Draco, montándose sobre su novio― necesito...― tragó seco― necesito _follarte_, necesito meterte mi polla hasta el fondo y escucharte gritar de lo rico que la sientes―continuó en un tono entre desesperación y necesidad en estado puro.

_Eso_, definitivamente, lo tuvo duro en un segundo. Lo más seguro es que él era de esos _Coprolalicos_ que se excitan con obscenidades, y más si venían de la boca del recto y correcto Draco Malfoy. Ahora, solo le faltaba descubrir cuál era el lado pervertido de su novio.

―Um... está bien, fóllame amor― dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Draco le dio un pico y lamió toda la extensión de su cuerpo, pero era más que obvio que quería llegar rápidamente a su erección y bajar a sus pelotas y… Escuchó un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa seguido de un monumental gemido para darle después paso a la lengua de Draco recorriendo todo su culo, no sus nalgas, sino directo a la raja y a su orificio, en donde lamió, chupó y lo jodió con la lengua por bastante tiempo. Nunca, pero _NUNCA_ antes había tenido a Draco haciéndole _eso_, y ahora parecía como si necesitara chuparle el culo para poder vivir, como si estuviera sediento y allí hubiera un manantial de agua.

―Draco, ah… ¡joder!... Draco… si sigues así… ah… me…me voy…. a correr― logró decir a duras penas, y al parecer su novio le entendió, porque paró de un tirón y se metió en él.

Le sorprendió un poco que no sintiera dolor, pero asumió que era por lo excitado que estaba y por lo suelto que le había dejado la lengua de Draco, el cual lo estaba follando como una bestia.

―Um…. ah… sí… ¡oh sí!― gemía y gritaba mientras llevaba un ritmo tan rápido y fuerte que Harry nunca se imaginó que fuera posible y, a pesar de estar nublado de placer, con la polla a punto de reventar, notó el extraño comportamiento que tenía Draco con su ingle.

La miraba como miró aquella noche de aniversario al televisor, como poseído, y la mano que lo no tenía sostenido por la cadera rozaba y se deslizaba con reverencia por sus partes íntimas, como fascinado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo, la falta de vellosidad tenía a Draco loco, a su perfecto y pulcro novio le excitaba que él estuviera depilado _allí,_ como los chicos de la primera película,. Tal vez desde ese momento fue que comenzó ese fetichismo de Draco.

Sonrió complacido por su descubrimiento y dejó que la vorágine de sensaciones se lo llevara _muy_ lejos, al mundo en donde Draco era un pervertido sexual que se volvía loco por pollas y culos depilados y, con ese pensamiento, se corrió como nunca.

―Umm―gimió Draco, estirándose dentro del abrazo de Harry― estamos tarde para el trabajo― dijo a la vez que rozaba su trasero por la única parte de su cuerpo sin vellosidad.

―¿Qué tal si mejor nos ausentamos?―sugirió, restregando su creciente erección en el trasero de su novio y repartiendo besos en su cuello.

―¿Qué tal si te depilas esa barba?― dijo juguetonamente Draco, pero estaba vez a Harry no le molestó el comentario, todo lo contrario, le sacó una sonrisa malvada, sabedor de la debilidad de su querido Dragón. Tan pulcro y remilgado, pero a la hora de una ingle bien depilada se volvía una puta de la más barata, bueno _BARATA_ no sería la palabra, al fin y al cabo, Draco siempre sería un Malfoy.

Se preguntó si Draco era conocedor de esa debilidad que tenía, bueno mejor no mencionarlo, era un as bajo la manga, solo esperaba que, al contrario, Draco no supiera cuál era la debilidad de Harry, porque por supuesto que tenía su lado morboso en la cama, al fin y al cabo todos tenemos una mente algo retorcida a la hora del sexo y ellos dos, al parecer, no eran la excepción.

Fin…

Si aún no conocen el foro de .ar no esperen más, quedarán encantadas!!

Gracias por leer y mil gracias a mi querida Sirem por betear la historia.

Xoxo

Krispy


End file.
